Broken
by KlarolinesSexualTension
Summary: Caroline hears the news that Hayley is pregnant with Klaus' baby. Set after 4x20.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Is anyone else super pissed about the Hayley baby? Like seriously. I didn't even watch the spin off being a good friend and waiting for my friend to come home so she could watch it with me via Skype. **

**Ugh, anyway, on with the story...**

Caroline sighed as she listened to Klaus' voice on her voice-mail. She had been listening to it for the past half hour. She can confused. Confused about how she felt for him, how she could feel something for him that wasn't hatred.

She thought that with him being away from Mystic Falls she could gain some what of a normal life but that was unlikely. All she had been thinking about was Klaus. Graduation was coming up and maybe she would take him up on his offer, to see the world, why not start with New Orleans?

Of course it would be as friends. She knew she felt something for him but she needed to be single for a while and learn to grow as her own person and not as two people in a couple.

A vibration on her leg caused her to snap out of her thoughts. She sighed, expecting another message or phone call off Klaus but in reality, what she received was much worse

Apparently Hayley was pregnant. With Klaus' child. Could she trust the source? I mean after all it was from Rebekah.

Caroline tried to hold on to the thought that Rebekah was lying to her, to make her feel insecure about herself and for how Klaus felt about her. But no matter how hard she tried to tell herself that it wasn't real, the reality of the situation knocked her full force.

Of course Hayley was pregnant and with Klaus' baby. Here she was sitting thinking about maybe joining Klaus and he's having a baby with that were-slut.

Caroline was angry but also devastated.

She was _still_ second best. Klaus had put Hayley over her and that hurt more than when she was getting tortured by her own father.

Wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes and down her cheeks, she picked up a pen and a piece of paper. She tried to write out a proper sentence with the tears clouding her eyesight.

After a minimum of failed attempts Caroline finally finished the letter and folded it up, placing it inside of an envelope and sticking it closed. She would send it to Klaus and hope that she could learn to move on from the thought that she was actually the most important person in someone's life.

But of course because she is Caroline Forbes this means that she will always be second best. She will never be good enough to actually make Klaus make her his first choice.

This didn't surprise her. This is what she had feared all along when it came to her relationship (if it could be called a relationship) with Klaus. That he would realise she's not worth it and he would leave her, feeling broken and useless.

Shaking her head as more tears fell from her eyes and dripped down her cheeks. However this time, she made no move to wipe them away.

Why was she letting herself cry? Was it because every tear that fell from her eye was just another reminder that she was second choice and that she had no one here for her that understood her quite like Klaus doe- _did._

Or was it because she had finally had enough and she just needed a good old fashion break down to repair herself. Again.

Only she knew that this time she couldn't be repaired because she had been broken in the worst way possible.

**So, should I continue? Was it rubbish or good? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm so happy by the response! I'm planning on continuing this. And yes, I know these chapters are short and that will improve as I go into more detail in later chapters. Unfortunately there's no Klaus in this chapter but we have a special visit. **

**P.S. I just watched the episode with my friend via Skype and ugh, I'm so angry and upset. Not only have they fucked up the spin off, they've also broken up my Kalijah. Yup, we've been Plec'd. But at least Klaus calling Caroline was a sweet scene although it's not enough to help me forget the whole baby plot. Oh and in this fanfic Tyler and Caroline broke up at prom. But doesn't mean we won't see Tyler in this fic ;)  
**

* * *

Caroline was sitting in her car the next morning. Her eyes looking around every few moments. She sighed and glanced at her phone for the time. She still had a few more minutes to wait before her guest arrived. To say she was nervous about seeing this person again was an understatement. But she needed to do this. She needed to embrace her vampire side and deal with her problems.

She knew the danger of what would happen if any of her friends or Klaus found out about what she was about to propose to this mystery person. But she didn't care, not anymore. She had been pushed aside and around for far too long and she was sick and tired of it.

Running a quick hand through her blonde tresses as she stared off into the distance now. She couldn't stop thinking about the whole Klaus and Hayley affair no matter how much she wanted to. She was honestly hurt that Klaus would scoop so low and fuck Hayley. The blonde had spent the majority of the night crying her eyes out.

There had been some tears for Tyler who was on the run because of Klaus and yet he had let Hayley live. If she wasn't so disgusted by what Klaus had done then she would have rang him and screamed at him to let Tyler go. Only she couldn't because hearing his delectable British accent would probably make her start crying again.

She forced the tears that had gathered in her eyes away. _No._ She was done being weak, girly Caroline. If Klaus wanted to fuck Hayley every day for the rest of his life then he could. If he wanted to forget about her and be with the were-slut then he could. She finally understood on how he must have felt when he was watching her moments with Tyler. Her ex boyfriend was still running from Klaus and she hoped he was alright, wherever he was. They might not be a couple anymore but she still cared for him and loved him.

Her thoughts were just making Caroline more upset. If she truly loved Tyler with all her heart then why was she so heartbroken over Klaus' affairs? He was, after all, allowed to sleep with whoever he wanted. The thought of Klaus with any other woman made Caroline want to throw up. Had she really put a claim on Klaus without knowing? Sure, she had been a major bitch to him and she had distracted him for the most part but those moments that she had shared with Klaus meant something to her whether she was playing the role of distraction or she was there on her own terms.

However it didn't matter now because he turned out to be just like everyone else. They used her, made her feel wanted and once she was interested or showing the signs of wanting to be interested, they up and leave moving onto someone else. Never had she expected for Klaus to move on from her. She had been close to finally giving in to him and accepting his offer to show her the world seeing as she was graduating soon. That didn't matter now though since he had made his choice.

Caroline sighed and shook her head of her thoughts. She was supposed to be forgetting him which is obviously proving to be difficult.

The blonde checked her watch once again and growled. Her guest was running late. Caroline tapped her nails against the steering wheel as she waited impatiently.

"Sorry I'm late," a voice came from beside Caroline a few minutes later as the mystery vampire climbed into the car. "I had some stuff to do." The other vampire explained, sounding bored as she played with the nails on her left hand.

"So why are we meeting up Caroline? Did you really miss me that much?"

Caroline's lips formed into a tight line as she turned to glare at the dark haired vampire. "We're meeting up because I have a proposal for you." The blonde vampire smirked.

"Oh yeah? And what does this proposal consist of?" The voice asked, looking over at Caroline with interest, finally having stopped fixing her nails.

Caroline grinned. "I'm going to finally give you what you want: Revenge." She said simply with a shrug of her shoulders, her blonde curls bouncing slightly as she did.

The older vampire tilted her head intrigued and gestured for Caroline to continue.

"You want to go after Klaus and I'm assuming Elijah and have your revenge," she spoke carefully and slowly. "And I want revenge on Hayley." Caroline finished, placing her hands on the steering wheel.

"So, do we have a deal?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Ah sweet little Caroline finally grew up and decided that the world isn't all ponies and rainbows," the voice spoke and Caroline could hear the smirk in her voice.

Ignoring the glare from Caroline, the girl shrugged and went back to playing with her nails, a smirk on her features. "You have yourself a deal Caroline."

* * *

**AN: So there's another chapter. Any guesses to who the mystery vampire is? It's pretty obvious :P I'll try and update soon. I should be doing college work but this episode has broken me and I need to write my feelings out.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was Caroline's and Katherine's tenth hour in the car and already Caroline was grinding her teeth and chewing on her tongue, the other vampire was slowly getting on her last nerve and it was taking every ounce of self-control she had to not turn around and scream at her to shut up. Instead she glanced at the older vampire and shot her a glare. She glanced at her watch and glared at it, trying to make time pass by quicker.

Why had she decided to make a deal with Katherine again? Oh right, revenge. She ran a quick hand through her blonde curls, her eyes never once leaving the road in front of her. She had hoped that Katherine wouldn't be that bad as a companion but she had been wrong. However, saying that Katherine was a lot easier to spend time with right now than Elena who still had her emotions switched off. So she continued to bite her tongue and hope that she made it through the rest of this car journey without her and Katherine killing each other.

Some of her friends would be confused and some would be angered that she had decided to work with Katherine but right now she didn't care. She couldn't care. And why should she care in the first place? Countless time she had needed them and they had betrayed and used her for their own selfish needs and she was sick and tired of it.

The blonde clicked her tongue and listened to the music that was blasting out of the car radio, humming along to the tune, a hint of a smile on her lips for the first time since yesterday.

She relaxed in her seat and continued humming along. She had almost forgotten that she was with Katherine because of how quiet she had been but then she opened her mouth. Caroline snapped and glanced at Katherine, glaring as she hissed out. "For the last time Katherine, we are doing things my way and if you don't like it then I suggest you get the hell out of my car," She clenched her hands so tightly around the sheering wheel she was surprised that it didn't crack under the force of her strength. Caroline turned her eyes back to the road and turned the radio up louder, trying to block out Katherine as much as she could.

Katherine suddenly snarled, absolutely angry that the baby vampire spoke to her in such a manner. She gripped Caroline's lower arm tightly. "Listen here Blondie, I'm older than you and that means I should be treated with respect. I will follow your plan since you seem so sure that we won't get caught but don't for one second think I won't rip out your heart if you continue to treat me like your inferior." She spoke out harshly, her words dripping in anger.

"Just remember that we're in the same position Caroline," Katherine said angrily.

Caroline sighed and pinching the bridge of her nose. She could relate to Katherine on some level. They were both lonely and hurt. But she wouldn't let Katherine know she was sympathizing for her. "I'm glad we're on the same page."

* * *

**3 hours later...**

Caroline had finally arrived in New Orleans. She had dropped Katherine off a few towns back so that she could stay out of the reach of Klaus or Elijah. Mostly Klaus since he wanted her blood on his hands and her heart ripped out of her chest which is something that Caroline couldn't allow to happen. As much as she hated to admit it; she needed Katherine for this to work.

She parked her car in what she hoped was where Klaus lived and climbed out. She took a few deep breaths before she walked towards the door and knocked 3 times with a clenched fist. It wasn't long before she heard _his_ voice, grumbling about something about witches. She rolled her eyes and listened for when his footsteps were getting too close to the front door and once he was a few steps away from answering the door, she blurred away, hiding somewhere far enough away that he couldn't see her but close enough so that she could see him.

When the door opened to reveal Klaus glaring angrily, Caroline had to suppress a laugh as his expression turned to confusion. She had to strain to hear him whisper _her _name. God, she loved the way her name rolled off his tongue. She mentally slapped herself for thinking that. He had moved on from her and she would have to do the same. That's if she actually could.

When Klaus closed the door seconds later, Caroline blurred out from her hiding spot and stood close enough to the house that she could smell where Klaus' bedroom was.

The blonde vampire smirked as she discovered where Klaus' bedroom was and she blurred through the window, being extra careful to be quiet and to keep her ears alert for any voices or sounds that came from anyone else in the mansion.

It was time for part 1 of her master plan.

* * *

Klaus was sitting on his favourite chair, his sketch pad resting carefully on his lap as he stared into the flames of the roaring fire. He was confused. Earlier when there had been someone knocking on the door he had thought it to be one of those annoying witches. So imagine his surprise when he opened the door to find no one there. Although he could smell his sweet Caroline but he could not see her.

Obviously he was going fucking insane as to be smelling someone that couldn't be there. Caroline would be in Mystic Falls right now, probably asleep or trying to help the whiny doppelganger turn her emotions back on.

He didn't care if Hayley was pregnant. He didn't care about Hayley herself. All he wanted was for Caroline to be here with him. He wanted her to help him take New Orleans back and be his Queen. His beautiful golden Queen.

He had always been used to getting his way either by compelling or charming and Caroline didn't do that. She didn't give into him and that's one of the main reasons why he wanted her to be his. She wasn't like any other woman. She was infuriating but she was also strong, beautiful and full of light. She was the light to his darkness. At times when she really angered him, all he wanted to do was grab her and smash his lips down on hers, making her admit that she feels something for him other than hatred. He knew that she did feel something romantically for him but she was terrified to admit it.

He wanted her and yet for some reason with Caroline he couldn't be selfish. He couldn't compel her to get what he wanted and evidently he couldn't charm his way into her heart.

* * *

Klaus stayed in his sitting room for a little while longer, mostly drawing pictures of Caroline. The hybrid stopped his sketching as he glanced up at the clock on the wall above the fire. It was 2am and he was exhausted from the days events and from missing his light, his love, his humanity and most importantly his Queen.

He had spent the last few hours spending his time sketching Caroline. His thoughts had never strayed away from her. They never really did and he hated that feeling. It was his weakness. He remembered his words to Elijah, '_love is a vampire's greatest weakness.'_

Klaus hastily stood up and closed his sketch pad, tucking it carefully in his arm as he grabbed the rest of his art equipment. He returned the equipment to his art room then he used his vampiric speed to arrive at his bedroom, pushing the door open and immediately Caroline's sweet vanilla and raspberry smell invaded his senses.

He frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose, clenching his eyes tightly shut. He opened them again a moment later, still being able to smell Caroline's scent. He sighed and glanced around the room, his face hardening as he noticed a letter on one of his pillows.

Walking over to his bed, he picked up the letter and Caroline's wonderful scent grew stronger the closer the letter came to his nose. He shook his head, convinced that the witches were playing a joke on him, to make him co-operate with their plans. But then he saw the handwriting. It was definitely Caroline's but he wouldn't hope that it was actually from her. It couldn't be.

He ripped the top of the envelope off and opened the letter, sitting down on his bed as he prepared himself for whatever this letter had to say.

* * *

**AN:I'm being evil, I know. Don't worry, you'll find out what the letter says in the next chapter. :]  
**

**I'm not happy with the chapter but it needed to be done. I finally added Klaus into the fanfic. **

**I have no idea if I actually want Hayley to be pregnant or just have it be the witches making everyone believe that she is pregnant. Thoughts? **

**Was this chapter bad or good? Let me know.**


End file.
